Misfit
by ChainGangBabygurl
Summary: Kristin Schwartz didn’t have the easiest life growing up. When her mother passed away a year ago, her life turned upside down.


**A/N:** Hey dudes and dudettes. I haven't been round for a while, but school is keeping me so damn busy! But I'm back and ready to go. And by the way, I didn't know Randy's mom's real name but have heard it's Elaine so I just used it. But if anyone knows it, it would help.

**Disclaimer:** I own Kristin Maria Ellie Schwartz and secretly own Randy Orton. :P

**_

* * *

__Chapter 1._**

Kristin Schwartz didn't have the easiest life growing up. When her mother passed away a year ago, her life turned upside down. You see, she never actually knew her father so when she was sent to live with him, it wasn't the greatest. Her mother had an affair with a married man, so her father had another family. Kristin sort of screwed that up when she appeared. Her father's wife threatened to leave a number of times and his children didn't accept her, well all except one. The oldest of them became good friends with her, as they were the same age. His siblings didn't understand why they got along but they just ignored her like their mother did.

"Hey Kristi," Randy greeted, letting himself into his half-sister's room. He noticed that she didn't hear him as she was listening to her music at full blast and looking out the window. Randy took a seat on her bed and tapped on her shoulder. Kristin screamed a little then turned round to see her half-brother and best friend. She slipped off the headphones and playfully hit Randy.

"You totally scared me dude. And hey," Kristin said. She turned off her CD player then turned to face Randy again. He looked a little worried to her. "What's up? Looks like you've got something on your mind." Randy didn't understand but Kristin always knew if something was annoying him, even though he never said a word about it. He just learned to accept it then tell Kristin what was bugging him. He felt better talking to Kristin about his problems, rather than his siblings or parents.

"Well… you know how dad was a wrestler and everything?" Kristin nodded. She hadn't been in the family for very long but when she lived back with her mother in Las Vegas, a lot of her friends told her about the wrestling stuff. But honestly, Kristin didn't really like it. "I've been sort of thinking… that I wanna be a wrester. Like dad."

"Really? Randy that would be awesome. I've seen you practice and everything and you're amazing. Would you be a great wrestler, and dad would be totally proud." Randy smiled. He knew Kristin would want him to follow his dream. She always told him that he should always follow his heart. "So, when are you gonna tell dad… and the others?"

"Not sure. I wanna tell dad alone though, because I know that my mom wouldn't want me joining the wrestling business. But dad would understand more, ya know? Cos he followed in his father's footsteps, which is what I wanna do."

"Yeah. That's true," Kristin said, getting up off the bed. "I'll be back in a minute." Kristin practically ran out of the room and Randy heard the bathroom door close. A few minutes later, his half-sister casually walked back into the room. "Anyway, Tiara Wilson is having a huge party tomorrow night for her 18th and she asked me to ask you if you wanted to go."

"Tiara Wilson? Refresh my memory." Randy wasn't the best at remembering faces. But if someone described the person to him, he would be able to figure out who they were.

"Tiara's the tall, tanned girl in my Spanish and maths classes. She has long, wavy brown hair, quite skinny," Kristin told him. He looked like he sort of remembered, but not completely. "She usually hangs out with Jessica, Lara and Haley."

"Oh, I know who she is now. But tell her sorry, I can't."

"Wait, hold up. Since when do you turn down an invite to an 18th birthday party where there'll be lots of hot girls and drink?" Kristin knew Randy very well, and he was the type of person who loved to go to parties. He would get with up to five girls on the same night.

"Since now. Besides, I have better things to do."

"Whatever."

"Kids, dinner!" Bob Orton, Kristin's biological father, shouted up to them. Randy and Kristin got off the bed and headed downstairs to the dining room. Everyone was there, except Randy and his siblings' mother – Elaine. Kristin didn't really notice. They didn't actually like each other so dinner sometimes turned into a fight between them.

Bob sat the end of the table, with Randy's siblings, Nathan and Becky, to his right, and Randy and Kristin sat to the left of him. The chair at the bottom on the table was usually Elaine's but was empty. Bob must have known she would be there as there was no food put there.

"So Becky how was school?" Bob asked, trying to make conversation. The evening meal was usually quiet between the Orton family and Kristin, with tension filling the air.

"It was alright," Becky answered quickly, before putting a fork full of mashed potatoes in her mouth. Bob sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like Kristin, but ever since she moved in with them, the family barely spoke.

"That's good."

After dinner, Kristin back up to room, closing and locking the door behind her. She didn't feel like facing the world that night. She'd rather be listening to music and drawing. Plus anything to let her anger out. That was usually cutting herself. Kristin was convinced that was the only thing she could do to relieve the pain. It was the only thing she didn't talk to Randy about. She didn't want him knowing, because he would look at her differently. Like Becky and Nathan do. Like a misfit. A stranger. Someone who didn't belong.

Kristin slowly unlocked her door and peeked her head out the door, looking down the hallway for anyone there. Seeing that the coast was clear, Kristin, with razorblade and cloth in hand, quickly went to the bathroom. She locked the door and sank to the floor. As soon as she entered the bathroom, Kristin broke down in silent tears.

Putting the razorblade to her wrist, she drew it across her arm. Blood quickly escaped the cut. Kristin looked franticly for the cloth, but couldn't find it. She cursed under her breath, knowing that she probably dropped it. But she couldn't care less. She began to do the same thing that she did earlier to her wrist repeatedly. Blood was pouring out of her wrist, but it didn't seem to bother Kristin. That was until someone tried to open the door, then after realizing it was locked, began banging on it.

"Who's in there?" _Oh no_ went through Kristin's mind. Randy was the one at the door. And she didn't want him seeing her like this. Kristin grabbed a handful of toilet paper and wrapped it round her wrist. Then she put her left arm behind back and slowly unlocked the door. Randy opened it and smiled. "Sorry, didn't know it was you."

"It's alright." Kristin carefully got past Randy and went to her room. But Randy turned around before she did and saw the toilet paper covering her bloody wrist. He ran after her and tried to get into her room but it was too late. Kristin locked the door. But that wouldn't stop Randy. He began striking his fist on his half-sister's door. "Go away!" He heard Kristin's muffled voice saying. It sounded like she was crying.

"Kristin? Let me in! What's wrong?" Randy's calls didn't get answered. And he hitting her door wasn't helping either. He decided to give her some alone time the now. Ask her what was wrong in the morning. It would be better.

Randy woke up to find Kristin had already had breakfast and was back in her room. Door locked. Plus she wouldn't answer his questions. And the thing is, she had been alright all day yesterday. Well, except from the night. But what Randy was wondering was what was wrong with Kristin. He went to find his father, thinking he may know.

"Hey dad," Randy said, after finding his father in the sitting room, watching football. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure son, what is it?" Bob questioned, turning off the television and turning his full attention to his eldest son.

"I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Kristin. Ever since last night, she's locked herself in her room and won't answer me. And when I saw her coming out the bathroom, she had toilet paper wrapped around her wrist and it was covered in blood," Randy explained. Bob knew how close Randy was with Kristin, so he knew that his son would get quite upset if Kristin was keeping something from him.

"Well, I could try talking to her but if she isn't talking to you, I doubt she'll talk to me. But I could try."

"That's all I ask. Thanks dad."

"No problem son." Bob got out his armchair and made his way upstairs. Once reaching Kristin's room, he found the door unlocked. He knocked quietly on the door and entered her room, to find something he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

* * *

ANY reviews are welcomed and I hope you loved (or at least liked) my story.

**_Eddie Guerrero. 1967-2oo5.  
A champion in all our hearts.  
You will never be forgotten Latino Heat. xXx_**


End file.
